That's Not How It Apiers to Me
by ModernElegy
Summary: So fourteen years late- later than he ever thought he'd be waiting there- Shawn walks into the sunset on his first date.  Absolute fluff.


That's Not How It A-piers to Me

_Santa Barbara, 1995_

The sun was starting to dip beyond the horizon, the wind whipping across the waves, turning gentle as they passed over the pier. The lights of the boardwalk, starting to flicker on brightly in time for the evening rush of beachgoers and fun-havers, were fuzzy looking and only served as a backlight for, quite possibly, the most beautiful girl Shawn Spencer had ever laid his eyes on.

Not that he was so superficial, of course. But something about Abigail Lytar, the sweet, spunky, quirky girl that shot him down every day since Freshman year, standing on that pier, in her blue dress her hair done up, eyes cautious and hopeful was just so beautiful. Beautiful from the inside out.

He couldn't walk up just this second, of course- that would make him seem desperate. If is neatly groomed hair and "outfit" type ensemble wasn't already desperate enough. No, he'd wait a bit, come in suave and smooth and sweep this beautiful, funny girl off her feet. And maybe win her a big teddy bear- go all cheesy on her.

He let moments slip by, the tickets for the fair in his hand. His sweaty hand, which he had to continually wipe on his jeans so the wind wouldn't claim the tickets from his palm. After all, this was his one shot- graduation was already in the Spring air, and Abigail… Abigail had a future ahead of her. She'd be going places, doing great things. She was that kind of person, someone who didn't have to fake being caring.

Shawn vaguely wondered if she even realized that he knew all that about her. It was sort of borderline stalker territory, wasn't it? He'd ask Gus. Gus would probably say it was. Then again, Gus was smart too- he had a future too, and they both knew that. He'd probably go to medical school or something (a point they often argued about- Gus could not stomach the sight of blood, death gore, all the lovely things that went along with becoming a doctor. Shawn had a bet that he wouldn't survive past the dead body to dissect on the first day).

Anyway, the point was that Gus and Abigail had promising futures. Shawn wasn't entirely sure about his. He was smart in his own way, but off beat and childish, and he could never focus his attention long enough to do something productive. His father was still convinced Shawn would become a cop.

Yeah. Sure. What a good, noble hero his father was. Shawn was determined to never follow in his footsteps.

Wait a sec- how long had he been ruminating there? Checking his watch, Shawn determined he was about fifteen minutes late. That was no good. Glancing up at Abigail, he confirmed that she was starting to look anxious, pacing a bit, leaning forward, looking around for him. She wouldn't see him, of course. He was well concealed.

Okay, he could play this out. It was too late to be fashionably late- he'd look like he didn't care. And Shawn was pretty sure he hadn't cared about something this much in a long while. (_At least not something frivolous, something a teenager would care about…_)

So he would wait for another ten or so minutes, hoping she wouldn't just leave, and say he had massive trouble getting out of his house or something. Or maybe with his bike. That was good. Trouble starting his bike. He'd back up, and come in running- but they'd have to leave away from the parking lot, so she wouldn't see it.

Ten minutes, he could do that. It would give him time to build up his nerve too. Because a girl like this… she was worth it. She was the first girl that got him.

A rollerblader startled him, the guy's boom box playing Pat Benetar's "We Belong Together" as he zoomed by. Abby turned suddenly, to his direction, and Shawn stiffened, hoping she hadn't caught sight of him. She hadn't, of course. But he'd caught sight of her face, fighting back tears, dejected.

She didn't leave. He should have gone up to right then and there. Confessed everything, begged for forgiveness. But as she sat down at the edge of the pier, sandals still above the calm water, he just couldn't make his legs move.

Shawn Spencer never really got scared of anything. Sometimes an old mental hospital that would not be named, or a zombie flick might spook him just a bit, but it wasn't like this. Paralyzing, capturing his legs, his tongue. His heart.

He stood, frozen like that, for over an hour, until she stood, dusted herself off, wiped her face, dragged her wrist across her eyes and left.

And just like that, Shawn let Abigail Lytar walk out of his life. Something he'd regret for years.

_Santa Barbara, Present Day_

"Shawn, where are we going?"

Shawn tapped his finger against Abigail Lytar's nose, causing her wrinkle it and chuckle.

"Patience my lady- those who wait usually get the answers they're looking for."

"I think you mean 'good things come to those who wait.'"

"I've heard it both ways."

Abigail huffed again.

They passed by the Psych office, Abby looking inquisitively at the pier next to it.

"Isn't this-?"

"Nope. You'll see. A little further, I promise it will be worth it."

"What, did the spirits tell you that?"

Shawn put a hand to his heart, giving her a wounded look. "Miss Abigail Lytar, you wound me so. You think, as your boyfriend, I need the help of the spirits to know what you'd like?"

"Okay, sorry!"

"And you think I'd cheapen then in such a way? I expected better from you! The proper respect and all that!"

Abigail was laughing again. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

"Not to me, the spirits must hear it!"

Abigail's grin belied the serious tone her voice took on. "O, great spirits, I apologize for my slander!"

"And calumny."

"Calumny?"

"They like big words."

Abigail nodded. "Of course." Her voice deepened. "And I apologize for my calumny!"

Shawn put a finger to his temple for a moment. "Yes, yes they are please. Woah! Hey, that's my girlfriends you're talking about- well, yes, I agree- Excuse you!" He shook his head. "They like you. I think I may have to fight them off or something, they like you that much."

Abigail grinned, feeling sort of… like a princess, almost. She never realized Shawn Spencer would be capable of making her feel that way. She was glad she'd said yes. Again.

They approached the next pier, full of boardwalk rides and games, just as the sun was cresting the horizon.

"Shawn…"

Of course she recognized it.

"Okay, go stand right there-" he pointed to a spot that he clearly remembered, and trusted Abby to as well.

"Shawn-"

"Yes, I like my name too, but if you keep saying it you won't be walking over there and standing there."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, but did as she was told.

Shawn took his place behind the column and the egregiously tall potted plant- a different one, but in the same position as last time. As he looked out from behind it, he saw Abigail looking at him expectantly. He shot her a look and twirled his finger, until she sighed aggrievedly and turned.

That was when Shawn took a moment- just a moment- to look at her. She was older, but still beautiful, from the inside out. The fuzzy lights still framed her face, the wind still gently rustled her hair. It was so similar.

But not everything. Because looking at her, Shawn wasn't terrified. Actually, he still did have butterflies in his stomach, but over the years, he had changed. Most people would say he hadn't grown up, would never grow up, but Shawn begged to differ. He knew now, that some things were more important than himself. He managed to tone down that ego, and really see other people, feel them, feel for them.

So when the guy on the rollerblades (a friend who owed him a favor for solving the mystery of his 'cheating' girlfriend) blasting "We Belong" on his boom box, Shawn was ready.

He ran to Abby, taking her hand, looking her earnestly in the eye.

"Abby! I'm so sorry I'm-" he glanced at his watch "fourteen years late! You wouldn't believe the traffic and my bike broke down…" he sighe , rubbing the back of his neck. "No, Abby, that's a lie. It wasn't anything like that. I was here the whole time. Before you got here, after you left, and seeing you, I just couldn't make myself approach the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

He brought her hands up, as if asking for something. "Abigail Lytar, will you grant me the privilege of having our first date… again?"

Abigail's face was completely pink. But she leaned in, connecting her lips with his. "I couldn't think of anything better."

So, later than he ever expected to wait, Shawn and Abigail walked off on their first date. Again.

And he won her that teddy bear.


End file.
